Power supply control apparatuses in which a limiting resistor used for preventing a rush current is removed have been disclosed. In such a power supply control apparatus, when a start instruction ST is received, the control device, performs a pre-charging process in which a capacitor C is charged by turning on system main relays SMR1 and SMR3. Here, since any limiting resistance is not disposed, the control device performs control of the gate voltage of a power MOSFET such that the power MOSFET of the system main relay SMR3 operates in a range not exceeding maximum rated electric power and in a saturated region. Then, after the pre-charging process is completed, a system main relay SMR2 is turned on, and the system main relay SMR3 is turned off (Patent Document 1).